Lloro por ti
by NikolasTime
Summary: Finn nunca hubiera pensado que lo suyo con la Princesa Flama terminaria en algun momento. Tampoco se le ocurrio pensar que un rompimiento podia dejar tan devastado a alguien... Pobre Finn, pero la vida va a enseñar que cada cosa tiene su razon, y que nada es eterno, mucho menos el dolor...
1. Algun dia tenemos que hablar

Oliwis :3

Perdonar mi tardanza para subir los fanfic que he prometido, peor es que tuvo que hacer un viaje a mi ciudad natal (Barcelona) por que un pariente fallecio y mi madre me sento en el avion y cuando me quize dar cuenta ya estabamos volando hacia Barcelona.

En fin, luego de volver me puse a escribir ya que en España no puede tocar un puto ordenador, mi madre con el pretexto _"Ya jugaras en casa"._

Bueno, no se que le importa esto a ustedes pero para que sepan por que me atrase :3

Como en el uso de la palabra no soy un experto, les dejo este nuevo Fanfic, continuacion de Podemos Intentar... Lloro por ti...

Que lo disfruteis...

PD:Tambien perdonar lo pequeño de este capitulo (1,135 palabras) hare que el proximo sea mas largo :)

* * *

Capitulo 1: Algun dia tenemos que hablar...

_"¿Estas tratando de lastimarme?"_

_Princesa Flama, "Caliente al tacto"_

Que buena aventura... Si bien no fue por gozo propio, se sentia bien ayudar a una amiga a conseguir algo... Ahora Bonnibel y Marceline volvian a estar juntas y el debia volver a su casa para ver a su novia que hace varios dias no tenian contacto... Pero sentia como las ganas de tenerla le daban mas ganas de volver a su casa... Con Jake de vacaciones, podria verse libre de hacer eso que quedo pendiente desde el dia que salio de aventura con Marceline...

Pero habia un pequeño inconveniente, bueno, un gran incoveniente... La Princesa Flama era por de mas celosa, y no dudo en llamar a Finn en su aventura como 12 veces... Y era alli donde se encontraba el problema... De esas 12 veces, Finn solo respondio una, haciendo que los celos de la Princesa Flama aumentaran mas y mas cada dia. Pero eso no era nada, aunque lo pospusiera, sabia que el dia de ver a la cara a su novia. No la habia dejado de amar, pero tenia miedo por lo que podria pasar. Obviamente no estaba en la posicion de juzgar o de criticar, y si su novia tenia que tener una larga y tediosa charla con el, la tendria, y es mas, la disfrutaria.

Extrañaba a su chica, extrañaba el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, el mismo que le daba energia de sobra. Extrañaba sus rabietas, sus ataques de celos, en fin, extrañaba todo de ella y aun mas con eso que tenian planeado hacer antes de que a Marceline lo buscara para esa aventura.

Tan ocupado estaba pensando las cosas que le gustaban de su novia que casi ni cayo en la cuenta de que ya estaba por llegar a la casa de su amada, pero esta no tenia la refulgente luz y la llama de siempre... ¿Que demonios estaba pasando?

¡PF! - Gritaba Finn - ¡HEY, PF!

Nadie respondio y nada le daba la seguridad a Finn de que halla alguien adentro, pero repitio su llamado una y otra vez hasta que alguien se asomo por la puerta.

¡Princesa Flama! - Grito - ¡Te extrañe tanto!

Oh...hola Finn - Dijo la Princesa.

Finn se sorprendio con la helada bienvenida de su novia, siendo que ella siempre se ponia feliz al verle. Algo raro habia alli y por Glob, velaria para que su novia sea feliz...

¿PF? - Dijo - ¿Estas bien?

Si... pero...

tenemos que hablar...

Sabia que algo no estaba bien... sabia que algo habia disgustado a su chica, por suerte nada de eso era 100% seguro, pero con esas 3 palabras Finn entendio que algo estaba verdaderamente mal, lo peor, sentia que habia hecho algo muy pero muy mal.

¿Qu...que su...sucede amor? - Dijo Finn.

Entra por favor - Dijo la Princesa.

Finn nunca habia sentido algo parecido, pero fue alli la primera vez que se sintio incomodo al estar con su novia. El se sento en la silla y su novia enfrente de el. Y como muestra de temor, no se atrevio a mirarla a los ojos.

Finn...

¿S...si..?

Mirame a los ojos...

Princ...princesa...

¿Recuerdas la llamada?

¿La que me...me hiciste en l...la aventura?

Asi es... en fin, recuerda que te dije que tenia algo que decirte.

Por favor... No...no me digas...

¿Que Finn? - Pregunto la Princesa.

...q..que quieres terminar con...conmigo.

Finn, ambos sabemos que esto no podia durar. Somos... no se... muy diferentes...

No...no por favor.. ¡NO ME DEJES! - El muchacho rubio ya se encontraba al borde de las lagrimas. Y llorar frente a su novia no era ser menos hombre, asi que nada impidio que empezaran a salir unas gotitas saladas de sus ojos.

Por favor Finn...no llores... - Dejar a Finn era algo duro, pero aunque tenia sus razones, por sus mejillas ya estaban empezando a circular unas cuantas lagrimas.

...aunque quiera seguir contigo, no puedo. Por tu bien, seria mejor que seamos solo amigos...

Era el fin... Entendio que todo acabo. La Princesa que mas amo, la que mas cuido, ahora lo estaba dejando. No sabia si saber por que lo dejaba lo haria sentir mejor, pero no se quedaria con la duda...

P...Princesa...

Por...por favor Finn, no lo hagas mas...mas duro.

¿Por que me dej...dejas?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la chica de fuego, pero no podia quedarse alli parada sin darle una respuesta a su amigo...

E...es mejor s...si no sabes - Dijo la Princesa - Por favor Finn, vete...

Prince...

Vete por favor - Dijo la Princesa conteniendo las lagrimas. Que ilusa, si no salian ahora, saldran tarde o temprano. Debia dejar salir todo, y aunque perder a Finn era lo mas doloroso, tenia que hacerlo.

Finn se levanto con un temple sombrio y sin un beso ni abrazo, se fue de esa casa, dejando a la Princesa Flama llorando en su salon de estar.

Esta escena tan deprimente se repitio como por media hora, la Princesa llorando en su sillon, viendo las fotos que en algun tiempo se habia tomado con Finn... Eso era peor para afrontar la separacion, pero no encontraba otra forma de ahogar su llanto.

Aunque parezca extraño, se podia decir que habia alguien alli, pero lamentablemente no era para darle apoyo a la Princesa en este duro momento... Por lo contrario, ese ente detras de ella no buscaba la felicidad de la chica, sino que buscaba la forma de hacer de su vida una de las peores...

Vamos...vamos... Es solo un chico...

Era mi chico...

Ya no mas, querida... Calculo que te habeis despedido de el...

¿Y tu que crees?

Que amable... Pero temo decirte que ya es la hora.

¿Y por quieres que deje a Finn? ¡El no esta ni enterado de esto!

Pero es muy afin a ti, por lo cual podria quitarte esta informacion de una forma u otra... Venga, ya nos vamos...

¿Volvere a verlo?

No creo, hermana...

* * *

_NikolasTime es una marca de Garcia, Axel Nicolas. Este individuo no posee los derechos de autor de "Adventure Time" pero las tramas y Original Characters que se presentan aqui son de su autoria._


	2. Ella nunca haria eso

Oliwis, i am back

Okey, estoy empezando a creer que se me da mas el Bubbline, pero siempre Bubbline cansa (Por lo menos para mi, aunque nunca lo voy a dejar)

En fin, espero que os guste este episodio y de ser asi, dejar review con cualquier cosa que quieran decirme. (Warning, suelo responder :3)

Esta bien, el segundo capitulo de Lloro por ti: Ella no lo haria...

* * *

Capitulo 2: Ella no lo haria...

_"Nunca le haria daño a mi novio"_

Princesa Flama,"La Cripta de los huesos"

Finn no podia hacer otra cosa que irse a la casa de arbol y llorar. Al fin y al cabo, lo perdio todo...

Nunca se habia imaginado que perder a una novia podia ser un duro palo. Suerte que Jake no estaba para molestarlo, siquiera ayudarlo.

¿Donde estas PF?

No podia creer lo que sucedia, pero llorar no servia de nada. Veia las fotos con su chica y sentia como el corazon se le estrujaba y los lagrimales pedian a gritos poder sacar todo de adentro.

Parecia extraño, pero sentia en la nuca un calor muy particular, como el que sentia siempre que tenia a su novia al lado. Pero ese calor no era de su novia, ni mucho menos...

Todo hubiera sido mejor si no la hubieras conocido...

* * *

La Princesa Flama no la estaba pasando mejor. Quiza Finn la pasaba mejor que ella, ya que ella estaba metida en un celda con unas esposas cortando su circulacion de las manos. Llorar no servia de nada, mucho menos pedir clemencia, ya que las personas que la encerraron lo ultimo que le importa son los intereses de otros, pero le alegraba saber que ya llegaria la hora de que la saquen de alli, pero con que motivo... Si cuando pusiera un pie fuera de esa celda le enviarian directo al altar.

Asi es... Se iba a casar... "Por el bien de su reino"

No conocia al esposo, tampoco queria conocerlo, queria a Finn, tenerlo, besarlo, pero se la llevaron contra su voluntad, obligandola a terminar con Finn. Le dolio decirle esas palabras a Finn pero aun mas le dolia saber que debia entregar su alma a otra personas que ni siquiera conocia ni amaba.

Si detenia sus sollozos se escuchaban los pasos de quienes la llevarian al altar...

¡Venga, levanta! - Dijo el oficial, buscando las llaves en su cinturon.

¡¿Por que debo hacer esto?! - Dijo, harta de no tener una sola respuesta - ¡NO ME MOLESTEN!

¡Tranquila niña! - Dijo el oficial, cojiendo a la Princesa del Brazo - ¡Puede que en OOO seas poderosa! ¡PERO AQUI NO ERES NADA!

¡¿POR QUE DEBO HACER ESTO?! - Grito, ya con las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos por la fuerza que el oficial imprimia en su brazo - ¡RESPONDEME!

Entonces el oficial aflojo la presion, todavia sin soltar a la Princesa, pero otorgandole la movilidad suficiente como para limpiar sus lagrimas.

Calculo que no hace daño que lo sepas - Dijo el - Tu madre, tu abuela, tus antepasados femeninos, todas ellas fueron llevadas al altar a la fuerza. Las mujeres reales del Reino del Fuego siempre intentaran ir contra el sistema, pero ninguna de ellas ha entendido que hacemos esto para asegurar la descendencia...

¡E...espera! ¡¿QUE?! - Dijo la Princesa - ¡¿Tengo...tengo que quedar emba...?!

Asi es, ya estamos organizando todo para que se pueda seguir con la linea de herencia - Dijo el oficial como si un embarazo fuera algo de lo que se habla todos los dias.

¡Pero siquiera tengo 16 años! - Dijo la PF - ¡No puedo quedar embarazada!

Mientras mas pronto sea, mejor - Dijo el oficial, para luego dar mas presion al brazo de la Princesa.

Si hubiera sido por mi, te hubiera hecho tener un hijo a los 15, 14 como minimo. Y no me hubiera importado que sea con ese niñito... Pero un hijo de el seria inpuro. No podemos arriesgarnos...

Venga, muevete que llegamos tarde...

No pienso ir a ningun lado... No sin mi hermano - Dijo la Princesa.

Tu hermano... se esta encargando de un asunto muy importante - Dijo el oficial - Pero llegara para tu boda, descuida.

No quiero hacerlo - Dijo.

Tu madre tampoco, pero si no lo hubiera hecho tu no existirias - Dijo el oficial - Venga...

Ya no quedaba nada mas que hace que rezar para que Finn le perdone por todo lo que haga... Y aunque el hijo que posiblemente tenga no sea de Finn, ella lo seguira amando para siempre...

Ya casarse contra su voluntad y con alguien quien ni conocia era malo, pero siempre de pequeña soñaba con mi boda de ensueños, cuando conoci a Finn, empeze a soñar con mi heroe de color blanco y rubio. Pero mis fantasias no eran tan nefastas como lo que estaba viviendo en propia piel.

Solo se escuchaba los rumores de los que se juntaron a ver esta boda, haciendo mas notorio la ausencia de una marcha nupcial. Me sentia triste y si habia algo peor que ir llorando al altar, no lo conocia...

Y asi, ya estaba a dar el "Si, acepto". Seria una suerte que algo apareciera asi de la nada y detuviera esta atrocidad... ¿Finn? No... no creo luego de la forma en la que le corte... No tenia experiencia en eso y por ende, la primera vez me salio pesimamente mal, o quizas me salio asi por que no queria... No se...

La Princesa Flama estaba encerrada en un cuarto ya con el traje de novia. Claramente en la puerta habia de todo tipo de cerrojos. Pero queria salir cuando escucho a toda la concurrencia afuera gritar... ¿Que demonios estaba pasando?

Presto oido para intentar escuchar...

¡BRUCE! - Gritaron - ¡¿QUE TE SUCEDIO?!

Entonces escucho la voz de su hermano. Aunque no se escuchaba como el... Pareciera que le faltaba el aire... como si hubiera luchado hace poco...

Nada... el niño dio pelea - Dijo el hombre que acababa de llegar.

¿Pero pudiste con el? - Dijo el oficial.

Queme toda la casa - Dijo Bruce.

¿Tienes pruebas de ello? - Dijo.

Este gorrito estupido - Dijo Bruce, sacando de su bolso el gorrito de oso polar de Finn.

Bien hecho, con ese chico fuera, podemos seguir sin problemas - Dijo el oficial.

Maldito... eres un desgraciado...

¡HERMANA!

¡PRINCESA! ¡¿COMO PUDO ESCAPAR?!

¡ERES UNA MIERDA! - Grito la Princesa con lagrimas en los ojos, a la vez que varios oficiales la cojian de los brazos para meterla dentro de ese cuarto - ¡¿COMO PUDISTE MATAR A FINN?!

¡DESDE QUE ENTRASTE A LA MILICIA LO UNICO QUE TE IMPORTA ES ESTE REINO!

¡Joder hermana, jure con mi vida hacer de todo por este reino! - Dijo Bruce - Mas aun matar a un niñito inepto...

Llevensela dentro - Dijo dando la espalda a su hermana.

Entonces lo oficiales empujaron a la Princesa adentro del cuarto, y con el corazon partido en mil pedazos al saber que su novio habia perecido y en manos de su hermano, empezo a llorar, aun asi pudiendo escuchar lo que decian alli afuera...

¿Que haremos ahora? - Dijo el oficial.

¿A que te refieres? - Dijo Bruce.

¿Con tu hermana?

Pospongamos su boda para otro momento... No me la quiero perder...

¿A que va eso? - Dijo el oficial.

Entonces dirijio su mirada al gran tajo que tenia Bruce en el vientre, mas que nada dañando el baso y causando una gran hemorragia que tintaba de rojo la alfombra del altar...

¿QUIEN TE HIZO ESTO?

Ese...ese niño... era un hueso duro de roer...

* * *

_NikolasTime es una marca de Garcia, Axel Nicolas. Este individuo no posee los derechos de autor de "Adventure Time" pero las tramas y Original Characters que se presentan aqui son de su autoria._


End file.
